megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man X4 Script (X's story)
Script from the game Mega Man X4, X's storyline only. (See also: Zero's storyline). Scene 1: A Dark Proposition (The leader of Repliforce, General, meets with a cloaked Reploid on a stormy night.) ???: It's about the Maverick Hunters, General. They are far too eager to please the humans, and continue to hunt down the Reploids. Do you believe they pose a significant threat? General: Perhaps. ???: You already know the truth, General. Their sole mission has been to destroy any Reploids who fail to do as the humans order! General: Hmm... ???: It's in your best interest to stop them now, before they turn on you! You possess enough power to destroy them! General: ... You are dismissed. ???: What?! General: I will not betray the humans. Remove yourself from my sight. My business with you has concluded... ???: Heh heh heh... very well. But you will change your mind soon, I assure you! Ha ha ha ha... Ha ha ha ha! Scene 2: The First Mission (X stands in the Command Room of the Maverick Hunter Headquarters, receiving a briefing of his next mission.) Hunter H.Q.: Mavericks have been found at location 5567! The Mavericks occupied the Sky Lagoon using the most advanced weapons available! The army appears to be the Repliforce! X: Roger that! I'm on my way! (X teleports out to the Sky Lagoon.) Scene 3: A Fiery Grave (X fights his way through the Sky Lagoon and fights Eregion, a large dragon-like Mechaniloid. He enters a boss gate and comes across Magma Dragoon, another Maverick Hunter.) X: You're Dragoon from the 14th Unit! Dragoon: This isn't good, X! That Maverick just destroyed the power reactor! X: What?! Then the Sky Lagoon will... come crashing to the ground! Dragoon: It's too late, X! It's time I made my escape! I'd suggest you do the same... Don't do anything reckless on the way out, okay? (Dragoon teleports away.) X: The city below will soon become a sea of flames. Many people will perish... I have no choice but to escape from here and head to the city below! (X teleports out to the city, finding it utterly decimated and burning.) X: ... Wha-?! The city has been completely destroyed! They were innocent people... I won't forget this! Scene 4: Enter Colonel (As X stands looking at the burning remains, a uniformed Reploid teleports in.) X: Who are you? Colonel: I'm the Colonel of the Repliforce. X: Has the Repliforce been occupying this area? Colonel: What are you talking about?! I only came to save my sister. The army responsible for all the violence in this region is not the Repliforce! X: Nevertheless, I want you to disarm and follow me back to the H.Q. Colonel: Never! You're asking my soldiers to drop their weapons? The only time we drop our weapons is when we aren't able to fight any longer! X: You will be regarded a Maverick and treated as such! Colonel: Do as you will! The Repliforce would sooner fight and die than discard our pride. Consider us Mavericks if this is what you wish! X: Wait! Calm down, Colonel! (Colonel teleports out.) X: What the ...! Something's got to give. Otherwise the entire Repliforce will be considered to be Mavericks! Scene 5: The General's Speech (General addresses the troops of Repliforce.) General: Brave soldiers of Repliforce, we have all been wrongfully judged as Mavericks by the humans. We cannot suffer this indignity and live in disgrace. We will build our own nation of Reploids. But remember, this is neither about insurrection, or rebellion against our human creators. This is about our liberty and security. We must battle for our own individual rights, and our own survival. Together we will build our own nation, a sanctuary for all Reploids, our own Utopia. Let us forge onward towards a new golden era for the Repliforce. (The crowd cheers.) Colonel: I, too, share the General's sentiment. Take heed, we have no other choice. Let us fight vehemontly, with courage and pride, without fear—for we are the Repliforce. The most powerful army in history! (The crowd cheers again.) (Watching from a dark room, an unknown Reploid listens to the speech.) ???: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! The General has finally taken action! And now, my Maverick Hunters, what will you do? I'll be watching closely from here on out. Ha ha ha ha! Scene 6: Enter Double (X returns to the Hunter Headquarters and finds a strange Reploid waiting for him.) X: ... Who are you? Double: Call me Double, the rookie hunter. My liege, the Repliforce has begun its coup! X: ... Wait! ... Colonel, you're jumping to conclusions here! Double: Sir, you've been given the order to scramble! X: Right! I'm leaving right now! Scene 7: Mission Descriptions and Intros JUNGLE: Infiltrate enemy-occupied jungle and destroy the weapon under construction. CYBERSPACE: A bug has corrupted the network. Dive into cyberspace and exterminate it. AIR FORCE: The Repliforce ship has taken off. Pursue and blast it out of the air. VOLCANO: Dragoon of the 14th unit is a traitor. Locate and bring him back to hunter H.Q. MARINE BASE: Repliforce decimated the city and left. Pursue them aboard the Land Chaser. BIO LAB: The abandoned lab is now operational. Investigate and destroy the lab. MILITARY TRAIN: A military train is moving supplies. Cut off Repliforce's supply route. SNOW BASE: We've discovered a hidden snow base. Halt production of their new weapon. Web Spider: He protects the secret weapon of the Jungle Cyber Peacock: He lives in Cyberspace and wants to destroy the network system Storm Owl: He left with a Space Fortress to conquer the air Magma Dragoon: He betrayed the Irregular Hunters and hid himself inside a volcano Jet Stingray: He destroyed the city and escaped to the sea Split Mushroom: He occupies the Laboratory and will attack whoever visits there Slash Beast: He defends the Military Train to protect the supply of goods Frost Walrus: He protects the secret weapon which lies inside the Snow Base Scene 8: Dragoon's Downfall (X fights through Dragoon's stage until he finds him inside a volcano.) Dragoon: X... You've arrived. X: Dragoon! Why did you betray the H.Q.!? Dragoon: Heh... you'll have to defeat me first. X: But... we're allies. Dragoon: ... You're so naive. ... Listen closely. I let the Sky Lagoon fall! And I'd do it again! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! X: No! Those were innocent people! You're not Dragoon! You're just a Maverick! Dragoon: You got that right! Power up X! It's time you showed me what you can do! (X fights and defeats Dragoon, who collapses to the floor, damaged beyond repair.) Dragoon: ... You... are... strong... X... X: Such a waste... Why Dragoon? Dragoon: ... Always... wanted... to fight... you. ... Then... he... appeared... and... X: He appeared? Who?! Dragoon: He told me to work for Repliforce. To goad you into fighting... X: You did it just so you could fight me? Dragoon: ... was worth it... for a final duel... X: Dragoon!! (Dragoon explodes. X teleports out.) Scene 9: Spider's Web (X fights through Web Spider's stage until he finds him through a boss gate.) Web Spider: You've labeled us all as Mavericks! I won't let you pass. Turn back now! (X fights and defeats Web Spider, who explodes. X teleports out.) Scene 10: Mushroom's Taunt (X fights through Split Mushroom's stage until he finds him through a boss gate.) Split Mushroom: Are you X? I'm under orders to terminate you. X: What?! Who's orders? Split Mushroom: Take a wild guess. (X fights and defeats Split Mushroom, who explodes. X teleports out.) Scene 11: Peacock's Readings (X fights through Cyber Peacock's stage until he finds him through a boss gate.) Cyber Peacock: His potential... is limitless?! ...not possible... X: Who are you? Why are you doing this to me? Cyber Peacock: I was ordered to test your abilities. It's quite simple. X: What?! Cyber Peacock: Prepare yourself! (X fights and defeats Cyber Peacock, who explodes. X teleports out.) Scene 12: Owl's Unit (X fights through Storm Owl's stage until he finds him through a boss gate.) Storm Owl: How dare you destroy my unit! You'll pay for this with your life! (X fights and defeats Storm Owl, who explodes. X teleports out.) Scene 13: Walrus' Threat (X fights through Frost Walrus' stage until he finds him through a boss gate.) Frost Walrus: They sent a kid like you after me? I promise to end this quickly... (X fights and defeats Frost Walrus, who explodes. X teleports out.) Scene 14: Stingray the Coward (X finds Jet Stingray after chasing him through the entire stage.) Jet Stingray: I'm impressed that you found me... But your search is over. Get ready X! (X fights and defeats Jet Stingray, who explodes. X teleports out.) Scene 15: The Beast (X fights through Slash Beast's stage until he finds him at the end of the train.) Slash Beast: Challenging my unit was both foolish and reckless! You are nothing more than my prey... One that is soon to be retired! (X fights and defeats Slash Beast, who explodes. X teleports out.) Scene 16: The Light Capsules (X is fighting through a stage when he comes across a strange capsule. A hologram of Dr. Light appears as he approaches.) Dr. Light: This war should never have happened, X... Why must Reploids fight each other? Why do these peace keepers persist in fighting each other? This must be some sort of mistake... X, enter this capsule. Equip with this to discover the truth. Stop this tragic war as soon as possible, X. (Helmet Upgrade) Dr. Light: I'm giving you a new head module, X. This module will improve your special weapons abilities. It should reduce your special weapons energy requirements to near zero. You may now use your special weapons as often as you want. (Boots Upgrade) Dr. Light: Equip with this boot module and jump twice in the air to hover. You can move either left or right and will remain airborne for a few moments. It is effective for negotiating through higher and more dangerous terrain. (Buster Upgrade 1) Dr. Light: You can charge up to four blasts at a time with this arm module. It takes a while to charge, but you can fire a charged shot at any time you so wish with it. This arm module is also changeable. Enter this capsule to change parts. (Buster Upgrade 2) Dr. Light: With this arm part you can fire the Plasma Shot which is effective against stronger enemies. If the shot hits the opponent, plasma is generated which will cause additional damage to the enemy. This arm module is changeable. Enter this capsule to change parts. (Armor Upgrade) Dr. Light: Equip with this new body module, X. This body part absorbs damage inflicted by enemies and will gradually accumulate within. When it is filled to capacity with energy you can execute the invincible Nova Strike. However, a single use will consume all your energy stores, so use it only to pull through tight situations. (Ultimate Upgrade) Dr. Light: ...X, you're finally arrived... This capsule contains the sealed secret parts for the Ultimate Armor. When you execute the Nova Strike, the wings will open and you can execute the invincible body crash attack. ...However, this armor is not completed yet and your safety is not assured. If this is acceptable to you, enter now... Scene 17: The Showdown (After X defeats four of the eight Mavericks, he returns to Hunter HQ.) Double: Sir, it's a message from the Colonel! (Colonel sends a message through to the HQ.) Colonel: X! I'll wait for you at Memorial Hall. Make sure you show up on time! Double: Sir, this must be a trap! X: ... Perhaps. But I won't run this time! (X teleports to the Memorial Hall. As he enters a dark room, a spotlight appears on him.) X: Colonel! Stop this foolishness now! Colonel: Never! X: Colonel, please! Think this over! Colonel: The Repliforce must be independent! Our battle will determine this! (X battles and defeats Colonel.) Colonel: Impressive! But the result won't be the same next time. Until then... X: Colonel! (Colonel teleports away. X teleports back to HQ.) Scene 18: To the Space Port (X goes back to Hunter HQ after defeating all eight Mavericks.) Double: The Repliforce has begun assembling! X: Where are they? Double: The space port! They plan to take off into space. X: Hurry! We have to stop the Colonel! Scene 19: Colonel's Demise (X encounters Colonel as he rushes to the Space Port.) X: Colonel, step back! Colonel: I'll stop anyone who tries to interfere with our independence! X: Enough of this! It's only an illusion! Colonel: ... You Hunters will never be able to understand us! Get ready, X! (X battles Colonel, defeating him again.) Colonel: ... Impressive... But... it's too late! X: What? Colonel: The Repliforce... already left for space! ... I'm beaten... but the Repliforce will never perish! ... The Reploids' nation will be born in the vastness of space! X: Colonel!!! (Colonel explodes. X teleports out.) Scene 20: For the Good of the Mission (X teleports back to the Hunter HQ.) Double: Repliforce has flown off into space... X: Double, watch the ship for me. I'll go after them! Double: Sir! Reconsider what you're doing, it's far too dangerous! X: We don't have any other option! I'm leaving you in charge here, Double! Scene 21: Double, the Two-Faced (Back at Hunter H.Q., Double is moving some boxes with three Maverick Hunters waiting to board a ship for the Space Port. A large crash is heard as he drops a box.) Double: Oh, not again... Hunter 1: Hey, watch it! Double: I'm terribly sorry. (A small beeping sound is heard. Double answers a call on his communicator and the voice of the unknown Reploid is heard again.) ???: It's me. Those Hunters must not be allowed in here. Terminate them! Double: Roger... Hunter 1: What a freak. All Hunters: Ha ha ha! (Double starts glowing with a red light.) Hunter 3: Hey, Double. What's the matter? (Double transforms into a much more battle-ready form.) All Hunters: Aahhh! (Double destroys two of the Hunters with the blades on his arms while the third Hunter makes a radio transmission.) Hunter 3: This is the Maverick Hunters, 17th Unit. Commander X, please respond! (Double destroys the last Hunter.) X: This is X! What happened? Report! (Double picks up the radio transmitter.) Double: Nothing to worry about... X: No further transmissions unless necessary to carry out the operation! Double: Understood... X: I'm breaking contact. Double: And now, X will be my next target. Heh heh heh heh... (Scene fades out.) Scene 22: Double's Demise (X finds Double in a room on the Repliforce's spaceship.) X: Double! What... Why are you here!? Double: ... Hee hee hee! Ha ha ha ha ha! The Mavericks, Hunters, and Repliforce... Idiots, all of them. They're making my job too easy! X: ... W--What are you talking about? Double, what are you saying?! Double: Think it over in heaven! Die, X! (Double transforms again and fights X. X defeats him.) X: Double! Double: ... Damn! How could I lose to a weakling like you... X: Double, tell me! Why did you do this? Double: ... Hee hee hee. Ha ha ha! You're so naive, X! I was sent as a spy from the very beginning to keep an eye on you! X: ... Double! I... I trusted you! Double: Ha ha ha ha! That naiveness may be your fatal flaw! Goodbye, X! See you in the afterlife! X: Double!! (Double explodes. X teleports out.) Scene 23: The General (X finds the General waiting for him inside the spaceship.) X: General! What are you going to do? General: ... We are going to build a nation for the Reploids. That's our ultimate goal. We'll fight anyone who tries to interfere with our independence. X: There must be alternatives to this mindless fighting! General: ... We were called Mavericks without justifiable reason. What choice did we have other than to fight? X: ... But... General: It's too late now! Get ready, X! (X battles General and defeats him. General is severely damaged. Suddenly they both feel the spaceship shake violently.) X: ...What? What happened?! General: ... It can't be... This weapon must be malfunctioning. X: General! What do you mean? General: Someone else is controlling it! You must hurry, X. The earth is in danger! X: Alright. I'll stop the weapon myself! (X teleports away.) Scene 24: The Return of a Nightmare (X fights through the last stage and encounters the cloaked Reploid.) ???: This is amusing... It really is X... X: You're... Sigma! Sigma: Hee hee hee. My plan to keep Repliforce and the Maverick Hunters at each other's throats worked perfectly! ... Double did a good job as a spy! X: Why you...! Sigma: Hee hee hee. Repliforce are the fools this time! Now all that's left is to destroy Earth with the very weapon they made! X: No! I'll never let you do that! Sigma: Try hard, X. Your life depends on it! (X battles Sigma and defeats him. Sigma sheds the cloak, unscathed.) Sigma: Hee hee hee! You are very good, X! But not for long! You won't be able to evade this attack! (X battles Sigma again, defeating him. Sigma explodes, and a large hole appears in the floor. X falls through it and finds Sigma in another form, much larger than the previous ones.) Sigma: Ha ha ha ha ha! Feel my incredible power! Drown in the empty vastness of space! (X once again defeats Sigma. Sigma starts to explode.) Sigma: ... Hee hee hee. X: What's so funny? Sigma: This weapon is aimed straight at Earth already... No one can stop it now! X: Damn! Sigma: Ha ha ha ha ha! Good bye, X! (X runs to try to stop the weapon, but finds General standing at a dead end, still badly damaged.) X: General! General: ... The weapon can be stopped with my body. X: But then you'll... General: Many of my men have died. As their leader, I must join them. X, please forgive our foolishness. X: General! (General throws himself into the weapon and self-destructs, causing the entire space station to start to explode.) Scene 25: One of the Mavericks (X's small escape pod is seen flying out of the exploding space station. Inside it, X reflects over the battles he had with Colonel, Double, and Sigma. Suddenly a message comes from the Hunter HQ. Zero appears on the screen.) Zero: This is Maverick Hunter Headquarters. X: Zero! Zero: It's good to see you're safe, X. I was really worried about you. X: Sorry about that. Zero: Don't worry. It's all over. Go home and rest. You've earned it. X: But Zero... What... What if I become one of the Mavericks? Zero: Don't ask such silly questions! I'm breaking contact now. X: Wait, Zero! I-I'm serious! Zero... if... if I become a Maverick, you have to take care of me. Zero: ....... Don't be ridiculous. Now hurry on back. (Zero stops the transmission.) X: ... Promise me... Zero...... (X speeds towards Earth in the escape pod.) Scene 26: Destiny Narrator: ... The battle has ended. Yet somehow, X doesn't feel quite right... "What caused all those robots to turn into Mavericks?" "... Will it happen to me someday?" Has X just realized his tragic destiny? It appears that X will have to solve this mystery one day... Soon... End of Script References *Game script found at The Mega Man Network. Category:Scripts